La seule qui lui ait appris l'espoir
by Cissaspae
Summary: Miss Granger oublia le professeur Rogue. Hermione venait de rencontrer Severus. Il ne restait que Severus et Hermione. Que lui et elle. Ils se regardèrent simplement, savourant ce moment innocent de retrouvailles. Et Severus vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle lui avait appris la beauté de la vie. Elle lui avait appris l'espoir.
1. Before the world was made

Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter Severus et Hermione, le décor de Poudlard, et tout le monde sait qu'ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. De même, les titres des chapitres viennent tous de chansons qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Bien entendu, je ne touche aucun centime pour cette histoire, et je n'écris que pour le plaisir.

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**BEFORE THE WORLD WAS MADE**

.

Severus n'était pas content.

Il avait dû abandonner le silence et la tranquillité de ses quartiers, et il se retrouvait désormais avec un ramassis de gamins incapables de se taire, une bande de cornichons !

« Silence…, réclama-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Ouvrez vos livres page 394, et lisez.

_ Monsieur…, entendit-il une voix l'appeler.

Il se retourna.

Granger, le bras levé, le doigt planté en l'air.

Ah ça non, Severus n'était pas content.

Granger, satanée Granger !

_ J'ai déjà lu ce chapitre, monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix calme, douce et posée.

_ Mais est-il une seule chose que vous n'ayez pas déjà lu, miss Granger ?, railla-t-il.

_ Eh bien oui, monsieur. Il y a beaucoup de livres que je n'ai pas encore lus et qui m'intéresseraient certainement beaucoup, lui répondit-elle doucement.

Severus la regarda.

Elle avait un air naïf et candide… Pur… Comme si elle ignorait tout du mal qui rongeait le monde.

Et pourtant …

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par des ricanements au fond de la salle.

_ Silence…, répéta-t-il de sa voix dangereusement douce. Le prochain qui ose ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche aura l'immense plaisir, je n'en doute pas, de se retrouver en retenue deux soirs.

Il balaya la salle du regard et fut assez satisfait de voir une vingtaine de têtes subitement absorbées par les livres.

_ Vos livres page 394. Miss Granger, vous n'avez qu'à relire le chapitre, je suis sûre que cela ne vous avada-kedavrisera pas », ironisa-t-il.

Elle baissa encore un peu plus la tête, honteuse.

Alors que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur leurs livres, il la fixa.

La gamine n'avait pas lâché son objectif et lui avait tenu tête… Elle lui avait répondu.

Ce qui d'habitude lui aurait valu dix points de moins.

Mais cet air…

Et puis, il ne pouvait nier que la gamine idiote n'était finalement pas si idiote qu'il l'avait pensé.

Et s'il écoutait cette petite voix intérieure, il devait également avouer qu'elle n'était plus non plus une gamine…

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« Aux timides Anonymes » **...


	2. Aux Timides Anonymes

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**AUX TIMIDES ANONYMES**

.

Hermione marchait doucement, tranquillement.

C'était un dimanche matin, et le château était admirablement calme, encore plein de sommeil.

Elle se dirigea en silence vers le recoin au milieu du pont, là où elle aimait regarder les montagnes et leurs reflets sur l'eau pendant des heures, accoudée à la rambarde.

Mais contrairement à ce dont elle avait l'habitude, une silhouette s'y trouvait déjà.

Le professeur Rogue.

Etrangement, il ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de sa présence, et se tînt immobile, le regard perdu au loin.

Hermione s'avança encore un peu, silencieuse, et contempla la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

Ils restèrent tous deux accoudés à la balustrade, pendant ce qui sembla être des heures, sans prononcer le moindre mot, n'écoutant que le vent qui soufflait sur l'eau et dans les arbres.

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« Nuit blanche » **...


	3. Nuit blanche

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**NUIT BLANCHE**

.

Décidément, Severus n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il errait dans les couloirs tel une âme en peine.

Peut-être qu'un thé…

Il se dirigea vers les cuisines, se maudissant d'avoir oublié de préparer une potion de sommeil.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait au bord de la table, il remarqua que quelqu'un était déjà là.

« Miss Granger ?, dit-il d'une voix surprise, en haussant un sourcil.

Elle releva la tête, l'air fautif.

_ Professeur… je… je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et… je me suis dit qu'un chocolat chaud…

Il acquiesça et elle replongea son regard sur sa tasse.

Il la regardait boire, gorgée par gorgée.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais, inexplicablement, il se sentait bien.

Soudain, elle se leva.

_ Bonne nuit professeur. »

Il inclina la tête et la regarda quitter la salle, s'apprêtant à faire la même chose.

Il reprit le chemin vers ses appartements, finalement pas si mécontent d'avoir oublié sa potion de sommeil, plongé dans ses réflexions, ses pensées toutes dirigées vers les cuisines…

Il en avait même oublié son thé.

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« Voir sans être vu » **...


	4. Voir sans être vu

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**VOIR SANS ÊTRE VU**

.

Un épouvantard. Un bruit semblable à un claquement de fouet, et le professeur McGonagall, les cheveux tirés et l'air strict, apparut.

« Vous avez échoué, jeune fille !

_ Ri – Riddikulus, bégaya Hermione.

Le professeur McGonagall disparut, et à sa place Parvati Patil.

_ Toute seule, miss-je-sais-tout ? Pas d'amis, bien sûr…

_ Riddi – Riddikulus !, dit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle doutait toujours tellement…

Harry Potter se tenait désormais devant elle.

_ Parce que tu penses que je tiens à toi ? Mais je ne te parle que pour que tu fasses mes devoirs !

Elle ferma les yeux, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes.

_ Riddiku – Riddikulus !, s'efforça-t-elle de prononcer, en rouvrant les yeux.

Ron Weasley, les yeux plissés, le sourire moqueur.

_ Mais personne ne peut te supporter ! Un vrai cauchemar !

A présent, Hermione sanglotait à chaudes larmes.

_ Riddikulus ! », articula-t-elle dans un ultime effort de concentration.

L'épouvantard disparut.

Hermione essuya quelques larmes et regarda autour d'elle. Oh non. Le professeur Rogue.

Qu'allait-il penser en voyant qu'elle n'était même pas capable de s'occuper d'un épouvantard ?

Les yeux noisette d'Hermione croisèrent les noirs de Severus Rogue, et alors qu'elle s'attendait à y voir l'habituelle froideur inexpressive qui les caractérisait, elle crut y lire… une lueur de compréhension ?

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« Tel que tu es » **...


	5. Tel que tu es

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**TEL QUE TU ES**

.

Severus corrigeait les copies de ses troisièmes années, qui s'étaient surpassés dans leurs inepties, au point de passer de son point de vue d'une générale médiocrité à un summum de nullité.

Il griffonnait un énième D, entouré à l'encre noire, lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau.

Persuadé qu'Albus lui rendait une petite visite afin de s'enquérir de la raison pour laquelle il avait retiré cent cinquante points dans la journée –dont dix à Serpentard !, il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « Entrez ».

Replongeant le nez dans ses copies, il grogna :

« Non Albus, il est absolument hors de question que je rende des points aux Poufsouffles et autres, vieux fou ! Ils l'ont amplement mérité, à ne même pas savoir où trouver un bézoar ! Et je vous entends, alors sachez que, non, cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec une quelconque frustration, ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, que je voudrais extérioriser ! Alors, par Merlin, avalez un bonbon au citron, et retournez voir Minerva !

Et alors qu'il inscrivait un P en haut de la copie suivante, il entendit :

_ Et bien, euh…, ce n'est que moi, monsieur.

Il sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir Hermione Granger, qui lui souriait.

Ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur comme il en avait tant vu.

Non, c'était un sourire certes timide, mais surtout sincère comme il en avait peu vu.

_ En fait, je… j'aurais aimé que vous me parliez des propriétés de la bubobulb.

_ Encore une envie de prouver que vous êtes la meilleure de votre année, huh ?, railla-t-il. Les propriétés de la bubobulb sont vastes, miss Granger, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Vous êtes sûre de vouloir aborder le sujet ? »

Devant son hochement de tête affirmatif, il poursuivit..

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« Juste quelqu'un de bien » **...


	6. Juste quelqu'un de bien

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**JUSTE QUELQU'UN DE BIEN**

.

Hermione se tenait les jambes recroquevillées sur la poitrine, assise sur son lit à baldaquin, les rideaux fermés.

Là, personne ne venait la déranger parce qu'il voulait de l'aide pour ses devoirs.

Là, personne ne se moquait d'elle.

Là, c'était chez elle, et Hermione s'y sentait à l'aise.

Parfaitement à l'aise pour réfléchir.

Elle comprenait enfin. Enfin elle venait de comprendre. De comprendre une partie du mystère du professeur Rogue.

Il n'était pas un homme bon.

Oh non.

Mais son rôle dans cette guerre, et surtout son sacrifice personnel, était immesurable.

Il avait tout donné à Dumbledore, et il protégeait Harry quand bien même il avait détesté son père.

Il avait abandonné toute vie autre que celle d'espion, et il prenait d'énormes risques en oscillant entre les deux camps…

Tout ça pour une erreur de jeunesse…

Chercher à se racheter et à apprendre de ses erreurs, c'était donc cela le but son existence…

Oh non, le professeur Rogue n'était pas quelqu'un de bon. Mais il était toutefois assurément un homme bien.

Un homme qu'elle admirait.

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« Alors regarde » **...


	7. Alors regarde

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**ALORS REGARDE**

.

Severus la regardait alors qu'elle travaillait.

Concentrée, absorbée dans son travail, Hermione fronçait les sourcils.

Et puis soudain, son visage s'éclaira. Elle avait trouvé la solution. Et se mit à écrire frénétiquement.

Severus la regardait.

Non, elle n'était pas belle. Pas véritablement. Certes.

Ses cheveux étaient touffus et emmêlés. Son visage était pâle. Son nez trop fin.

Mais Hermione avait assurément quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui lui plaisait et qui était infiniment plus important que la beauté. Quelque chose qui faisait que Severus ne pouvait détacher d'elle son regard. Quelque chose qui la rendait jolie à ses yeux…

Par Merlin, était-il en train de dire que Granger était jolie ?

Granger, peut-être pas, se dit-il. Mais Hermione, celle qui se tenait dans son bureau tous les mardi soirs, oui.

Hermione était assurément jolie.

Severus en était convaincu.

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« What am I to you ? » **...


	8. What am I to you ?

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**WHAT AM I TO YOU ?**

.

Hermione n'avait vu au début qu'un professeur.

Un professeur dont elle appréciait les cours, certes. Mais seulement un professeur. Quelqu'un face à qui l'on garde ses distances.

Ensuite, Hermione s'était rendue compte qu'il était un espion. Qu'il prenait des risques et se sacrifiait personnellement.

Elle avait réalisé l'ampleur de son rôle.

Et puis enfin elle avait aperçu, au fond de ses yeux noirs, quelque chose de différent.

Ses yeux, en apparence si froids, révélaient quelque chose d'autre. Ils n'étaient pas inexpressifs et dépourvus de chaleur comme elle l'avait souvent cru, oh non.

Derrière ces yeux se cachait un homme.

Et elle oublia alors tout ce qu'elle avait cru savoir sur lui.

Miss Granger oublia le professeur Rogue.

Hermione venait de rencontrer Severus.

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« Thinking about you » **...


	9. Thinking about you

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**THINKING ABOUT YOU**

.

Severus était à moitié affalé sur son canapé, un verre dans la main, et une bouteille de whisky à demie vide sur la table.

Longtemps elle n'avait été qu'une stupide gamine aux cheveux bien trop volumineux pour lui.

Mais elle avait grandi, évolué ; et il devait avouer qu'elle n'était plus une fillette.

Désormais, elle était une jeune fille avec qui il partageait certains intérêts.

Et une jolie jeune fille, il devait l'avouer.

Il porta son verra à la bouche, et le vida d'un trait. Et un de plus.

Décidément, il avait bien trop bu ce soir. Et ses idées n'étaient plus très claires.

Mais il devait s'avouer qu'il aimait bien Hermione.

Elle était loin d'être stupide, et proposait souvent des idées très intéressantes lors des réunions de l'Ordre.

Il aimait sa conversation.

Et il était vrai qu'elle était loin de le laisser indifférent…

Par Merlin, dans quoi s'était-il fourré ?

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« All you need is love » **...


	10. All you need is love

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE**

.

Hermione dansait, avec Harry, au bal de Noël de Slughorn.

Alors qu'elle tournait joyeusement, elle l'aperçut, un verre à la main, à côté du professeur Slughorn.

Il avait l'air si… misérable.

Il était là, mais il n'était pas là. Il était là, sans y être.

Oui, c'était exactement cela, se dit-elle.

Il était là et conversait, mais avec distance, plongé dans ses pensées.

Elle sentit une bouffée de compassion l'envahir.

Il avait seulement besoin que quelqu'un se soucie de lui.

De lui, personnellement. Et pas de son rôle dans la guerre.

Son regard croisa le sien.

Incertaine, elle lui sourit.

Il eut tout d'abord l'air interloqué.

Et puis, imperceptiblement pour tout autre qu'elle, il inclina la tête.

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« Anything but Ordinary » **...


	11. Anything but Ordinary

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**ANYTHING BUT ORDINARY**

.

Severus reniflait dédaigneusement.

Le bal de Noël de Slughorn.

Et Dumbledore qui l'avait forcé à y aller – soit disant que ça le mettrait de meilleure humeur !

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Comment regarder une bande d'adolescents aux hormones en pleine effervescence était censé le mettre de bonne humeur ?

Maudit soient Dumbledore et ses bonbons au citron.

Tout à coup il entendit un reniflement.

Oh Merlin, c'était bien sa veine ! A tous les coups cette idiote de Parvati Patil chougnait contre Michaël Corner qui venait de rompre.

Résigné, Severus s'avança.

Loin de trouver Parvati Patil, il vit Miss Granger qui pleurait, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine.

« Miss Granger…

Elle releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

_ Oh. Pardon professeur. Je ne voulais pas… vous déranger. C'est juste, juste que… que…

Elle sanglota de plus belle.

Severus la regardait, ne sachant que faire.

_ C'est que… D-Dean…

Il fit une moue désabusée. Il avait presque oublié que Miss Granger sortait avec Dean Thomas.

_ Dean a r-rompu, et-et il dit que-que je p-préfère mes livres à-à lui, et-et c'est vrai que-que j'ai tou-toujours ai-aimé lire et-et je ne vais p-pas a-arrêter pour un g-garçon m-mais quand même, et-et il… il trouve que je s-suis t-tellement… ordinaire !

Elle replongea sa tête dans ses mains et sanglota de plus belle.

Severus la regardait, déconcerté.

Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et il posa une main sur son genou.

_ Mais vous êtes tout sauf ordinaire, Hermione. Tout sauf ordinaire. »

Et Severus vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'Hermione.

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« Et l'on n'y peut rien » **...


	12. Et l'on n'y peut rien

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**ET L'ON N'Y PEUT RIEN**

.

Certaines images se répétaient en boucle dans la tête d'Hermione.

Elle le voyait au banquet de début d'année. Elle le voyait en cours. Elle le voyait à son bureau, en train de corriger des copies. Elle le voyait se pencher au-dessus d'elle pour rectifier sa potion. Elle le voyait la regarder lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle ne lui prêtait pas attention. Elle le voyait poser sa main sur son genou et la regarder dans les yeux…

« Et bien, miss Granger ? Vous ne prenez pas de notes ? »

Le professeur Binns.

Habituellement, Hermione était la seule à ne pas s'endormir en cours d'Histoire de la magie, et la seule à prendre des notes coûte que coûte.

Et apparemment cela se remarquait lorsqu'elle dérogeait à la règle.

Et pour que le professeur Binns remarque quelque chose…

Mais tout de même. Elle avait une bonne raison de le faire.

Rêver à Severus était bien plus intéressant que le cours du professeur Binns…

Et puis elle prit conscience de ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Se pourrait-il que…

Ses joues prirent une teinte encore plus rouge.

Apparemment oui.

Par Godric, elle avait un faible pour Severus !

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« Je te rêve encore » **...


	13. Je te rêve encore

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**JE TE RÊVE ENCORE**

.

Severus buvait tranquillement un café dans la salle des professeurs, en pensant à Hermione, lorsqu'il distingua son nom dans la conversation de ses collègues.

« Mais… vous êtes sûr Cuthbert ?, s'interrogea McGonagall.

Severus s'approcha à pas de loup.

_ Et puis-je savoir sur quoi porte votre délicieuse conversation ?, s'enquérit-il d'une voix douce.

_ Et bien…, hésita McGonagall. Il semblerait que miss Granger n'ait pas pris de notes pendant son dernier cours d'Histoire de la Magie…

Severus ricana.

_ Et cela vous étonne ?

Elle le fusilla du regard.

_ Miss Granger prend toujours des notes. Elle est toujours très attentive. Mais…

Elle jeta un regard au professeur Binns.

_ Il semblerait… qu'elle était en train de rêver…

Severus eut l'air interloqué.

Miss Granger, en train de rêvasser ? Et en plein cours ?

Ça par exemple !

Elle qui était toujours tellement sérieuse…

_ Mais elle reste très intéressée par tes cours, Severus ? »

Severus le regarda.

Le directeur avait une étincelle de malice dans l'œil.

Albus, vieux fou !, se dit-il.

Mais tout de même, miss Granger…

Severus se surprit à imaginer Hermione les yeux rêveurs, perdus dans le vide, sa main gauche pour soutenir son visage, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres…

Par Salazar, il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi !

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« Déranger les pierres » **...


	14. Déranger les pierres

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**DERANGER LES PIERRES**

.

Tout doucement, Hermione s'approcha du recoin au milieu du pont.

Comme à son habitude, il était là. Accoudé à la balustrade, à regarder les reflets de la lune sur l'eau, et parfois même le ciel parsemé d'étoiles.

Elle avança encore un peu, silencieuse, jusqu'à pouvoir elle aussi s'appuyer sur la rambarde.

« Bon anniversaire professeur », murmura-t-elle, les joues rougies.

Il hocha vaguement la tête, le regard lointain.

Ils restèrent tout deux accoudés à la balustrade, savourant simplement le silence qui les emplissait.

La nuit était belle, le ciel rempli d'étoiles ; et, malgré la fraîcheur du mois de janvier, Hermione n'avait pas froid aux côtés de Severus.

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« Je te donne » **...


	15. Je te donne

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**JE TE DONNE**

.

Assis dans son canapé, un verre à la main, Severus regardait ce que lui avait offert Hermione pour son anniversaire.

Un cadeau d'anniversaire…

Depuis que sa mère n'était plus là, il n'y avait guère qu'Albus pour le lui souhaiter.

Mais Hermione avait pensé à lui, et elle lui avait offert les derniers travaux de recherche de potions d'un spécialiste qu'il admirait beaucoup et dont ils avaient discuté ensemble.

Severus ne put retenir un sourire.

Elle avait voulu lui offrir quelque chose.

Elle s'était souvenue de son anniversaire – 10 Gallions qu'Albus lui avait donné la date !, et elle avait pensé à lui.

Il tourna la première page du livre, et vit son écriture.

_Joyeux anniversaire !  
Hermione._

Il imagina Hermione tracer à la plume ces quelques mots, avec son expression appliquée.

Et son cœur fit un sursaut dans sa poitrine.

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« Si j'étais elle » **...


	16. Si j'étais elle

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**SI J'ETAIS ELLE**

.

Pelotonnée dans un fauteuil de sa salle commune au coin du feu, bien au chaud, Hermione était plongée dans un livre.

Descendu du dortoir, Ron vînt voir sa meilleure amie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis Hermignone ?

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit.

_ _La belle et la bête_, un conte moldu.

_ Oh. Et… ça raconte quoi ?

_ Une jeune fille qui tombe amoureuse de celui que tous prennent pour une bête cruelle et sans cœur. Elle est la seule à le voir tel qu'il est…

_ Comme dans les contes de Beedle que maman nous racontait, observa Ron en souriant.

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Et finalement, grâce à l'amour de cette fille qu'il aime, la bête reprend une forme humaine. Et ensuite ils vivent heureux pour toujours », reprit-elle songeuse.

Elle se replongea dans son livre alors que Ron s'éloignait.

« Elle seule connaissait le vrai visage de la bête, elle seule savait qui il était et ce dont il était capable… Elle seule l'avait compris… », murmura-t-elle doucement.

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« Résiste » **...


	17. Résiste

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**RESISTE**

.

Severus avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte et allait sortir du bureau de Dumbledore lorsque le directeur le retînt :

« Ah mais dis-moi Severus, comment se porte miss Granger ?

_ Par le caleçon de Merlin, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Albus, vieux fou, bougonna Severus en le foudroyant de son regard noir.

_ Un bonbon au citron ?, tenta Dumbledore, avant de se raviser à la vue du visage doucereusement mécontent de Severus. Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, reprit-il.

Mais Severus ne pouvait pas.

Il ne devait pas… pas après les erreurs qu'il avait commises.

Même s'il les payait au centuple.

Il ne devait se concentrer que sur la guerre. Que sur l'anéantissement du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le but ultime vers lequel il tendait.

Afin que son amie ne soit pas morte en vain.

Il le devait.

Il n'avait pas le droit à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

_ Tout le monde a droit au bonheur, Severus, murmura le vieil homme comme s'il savait ce qui le tourmentait.

Mais le bonheur était un idéal auquel Severus avait renoncé depuis tellement longtemps…

Il s'était résigné, avait tu ses espoirs.

_ L'espoir est humain, Severus, et tu es humain…

Il ne pouvait lui imposer son âme tourmentée. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Elle ne méritait pas cela, elle qui était si innocente, si fragile…

Il n'en avait pas le droit…

_ A chacun de faire son choix, Severus, argumenta le directeur. Miss Granger est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut. »

Il n'en avait pas le droit, il devait résister.

Il n'en avait pas le droit, il devait résister.

L'image d'une Hermione souriante dans ses bras lui vînt à l'esprit.

Severus oublia toute résignation, toute résistante, tout devoir.

Severus Rogue et ses tourments disparurent.

Il ne restait que Severus et Hermione.

Que lui et elle.

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« Ensemble » **...


	18. Ensemble

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**ENSEMBLE**

.

Enfin Hermione le vit.

« Professeur !, s'écria-t-elle.

Severus la regarda. Légèrement essoufflée, les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rosies par le froid, elle était ravissante.

_ Je… J'ai cru que… que…, murmura-t-elle, hésitante, et visiblement émue, en baissant les yeux.

Qu'il était mort durant la bataille. C'était ce qui avait été annoncé.

_ Albus m'a dit que vous aviez affronté Bellatrix…

Elle hocha la tête.

Ils se turent, se dévorant des yeux, heureux de retrouver l'autre en vie.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras et, le regardant de ses deux grands yeux noisettes qu'il aimait tant, lui dit :

_ Je suis contente que vous soyez là. »

Ils se regardèrent simplement, savourant ce moment innocent de retrouvailles.

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« Une seule vie » **...


	19. Une seule vie

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**UNE SEULE VIE**

.

Severus avait toujours pensé qu'il ne sortirait pas vivant de cette seconde guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'après avoir donné toutes ses forces dans cette longue bataille, il mourrait.

Au mieux, en même temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au pire, tout seul.

Mais il avait toujours pensé qu'il mourrait, comme tous ceux qu'il avait connu.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, il avait survécu.

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu.

Alors qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible, il avait une vie devant lui. Sa vie.

Peut-être… peut-être pouvait-il désormais espérer.

Et l'image d'Hermione, resplendissante, lui vînt aussitôt à l'esprit.

Peut-être pouvait-il laisser fleurir cet espoir qui était né en lui alors qu'il avait réchappé de la bataille, et qu'il l'avait vue. Cet espoir d'une vie.

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« Je voudrais vous revoir» **...


	20. Je voudrais vous revoir

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**JE VOUDRAIS VOUS REVOIR**

.

Hermione arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard.

Elle avait du mal à croire que c'était son dernier jour ici.

Elle y avait passé tellement de temps, et tellement de bons moments.

De moins bons aussi, mais ceux-là s'effaçaient, pour ne garder en mémoire que les moments agréables.

Le château allait lui manquer, bien sûr, mais ce qui lui manquerait surtout ce serait les habitants.

Des gens qu'elle avait apprécié côtoyer tous les jours, même s'ils étaient plus des connaissances que des amis.

Et il y avait Severus Rogue…

Non, Hermione n'avait pas envie de quitter Poudlard.

Elle se dirigea vers le pont qui surmontait la rivière.

Comme à son habitude, il était là. A contempler les reflets de l'eau.

Elle s'approcha lentement, jusqu'à se trouver à ses côtés.

Ils se regardèrent, comme si leurs yeux suffisaient à exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Et doucement, Hermione posa ses lèvres contre celles de Severus.

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« I was here » **...


	21. I was here

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**I WAS HERE**

.

Severus marchait sur le pont qui surmontait la rivière.

L'air était agréablement frais et rafraîchissant, la vue rassurante de calme, et seul le silence parvenait à ses oreilles.

Pourtant, Severus était agité.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce qui ne représentait pas une nouveauté en soi pour lui avec tous les choix qui s'étaient présentés à lui… dans une autre vie…

Mais là, la situation était nouvelle.

Il ne s'agissait de rien qu'il ne connaissait.

Il ne connaissait rien ni personne comme Hermione en vérité…

Il devait faire un choix.

Continuer cette vie qu'il connaissait, rassurante mais en même temps si banale, ou aller de l'avant. Avec elle. Dans quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau.

Mais qui lui donnait de l'espoir.

Pour l'amour de Merlin, il était un Serpentard ! Pas un des ces Poufsouffle mièvrement idiots !

C'était décidé, Severus se lançait dans l'inconnu. Dans quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau.

Mais avec Hermione.

Et cela, oh oui, cela le remplissait d'espoir…

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« Leaving Hogwarts » **...


	22. Leaving Hogwarts

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**LEAVING HOGWARTS**

.

Hermione était dans le Poudlard Express qui l'emportait loin de lui.

Elle posa la tête contre la vitre, regardant vaguement au loin.

Le paysage défilait devant ses yeux, et elle pensa qu'elle s'éloignait encore un peu plus de lui…

Elle ferma les yeux. Il était là, elle pouvait le voir… Si près… et si loin.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ce fut toutefois le visage de son ami qu'elle vit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, tu le reverras bientôt, lui sourit Harry, malicieux.

Comment savait-il ?

_ Peut-être parce que c'est écrit sur ton visage ?, répondit-il, moqueur.

Devant son air interrogateur, il ajouta :

_ Tes yeux s'éclairent lorsque tu le vois, ton visage s'anime, et ta bouche ne peut s'empêcher de sourire… »

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« J'irai où tu iras » **...


	23. J'irai où tu iras

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**J'IRAI OÙ TU IRAS**

.

Severus pénétra dans le salon du 12, square Grimmauld.

« Professeur !, s'écria Hermione en se levant brutalement du canapé, rayonnante.

_ Je ne suis plus votre professeur, Hermione, lui fit-il remarquer dans un sourire que seule elle était capable de distinguer.

_ Severus, corrigea-t-elle.

Il n'était plus son professeur. Plus rien ne les séparait ; ils étaient à égalité.

Tout le monde était sorti, et ils étaient seuls.

Seuls, et le temps autour d'eux s'était arrêté.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, approfondissant leur baiser.

Rien n'existait plus pour Severus.

Après tant d'années à s'oublier, il ne voulait que profiter du moment présent.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione et resserra encore son étreinte.

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« L'amoureuse » **...


	24. L'amoureuse

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**L'AMOUREUSE**

.

Alors qu'elle était là, allongée près de lui à le regarder dormir, et à contempler ses paupières closes, Hermione savait.

Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions : il ne lui promettrait ni monts ni merveilles, il ne lui chanterait pas ses sentiments tous les quatre matins.

Elle le savait.

Mais les yeux de Severus exprimaient pour lui ses sentiments.

Parce que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme.

Ses yeux, ses yeux si différents de tout ce qu'elle connaissait, derrière lesquels se cachait un homme, ses yeux étaient la vérité même.

Les yeux noirs et profonds de Severus étaient le reflet de son âme, et devant eux Hermione se sentait bien.

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« Je ne vous parlerai pas d'elle » **...


	25. Je ne vous parlerai pas d'elle

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**JE NE VOUS PARLERAI PAS D'ELLE**

.

La réunion des enseignants était enfin terminée, et Severus se pressait de sortir pour retrouver ses cachots lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Albus.

« Severus, le salua le vieil homme.

_ Albus, grogna-t-il, se demandant ce que l'abominablement agaçant directeur lui voulait encore une fois.

La guerre était finie, par Salazar, qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre désormais !

Lui avait rempli sa part et il n'aspirait désormais plus qu'à un repos qu'il trouvait amplement mérité.

_ Alors Severus, vous avez revu miss Granger ? Comment se porte-t-elle ?, demanda le vieux sorcier, l'œil brillant et malicieux.

C'était donc cela !

_ Albus, vieux fou, mêlez-vous de vos affaires, par Merlin ! », aboya-t-il en s'empressant de quitter la pièce dans un mouvement de cape noir froissée.

Il parcourait les couloirs en se demandant de quoi s'occupait ce vieux fou d'Albus, -non mais vraiment !, lorsqu'il croisa un élève.

« 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Vos robes sont sales, monsieur Crivey ! », bougonna Severus.

Il se sentait déjà mieux.

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« J'te l'dis quand même » **...


	26. J'te l'dis quand même

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**J'TE L'DIS QUAND MÊME**

.

« Et là tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? Non mais parce que c'était d'une telle stupidité ! Je suis sûre que tu aurais adoré !, s'exclama Hermione joyeusement, tout en fermant sa robe.

Elle se retourna vers lui et le trouva assis au bord du lit à regarder fixement la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche.

Il promenait son index sur le dessin noir incrusté sur sa peau, le regard pensif et lointain.

Elle s'approcha de lui et passa son bras droit par-dessus ses épaules.

_ Tu n'es pas coupable, Severus. Tu n'es pas coupable… Ce n'était qu'une erreur de jeunesse. Et une erreur de jeunesse que tu as payée au centuple. Tu n'es pas coupable, mon amour… », lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille en le berçant avec tendresse.

Severus sembla sortir de ses pensées, et l'embrassa sur le front.

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« I want to hold you hand » **...


	27. I want to hold your hand

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**I WANT TO HOLD YOUR HAND**

.

Severus tenait la main d'Hermione. Ou plutôt, Hermione serrait fermement la main de Severus.

« Ça va aller, ça va bien se passer… », répétait-elle, comme pour se persuader elle-même.

Elle soupira comme pour évacuer le stress, ce qui amusa Severus.

C'était comme s'il ne pourrait y avoir aucun faux-pas.

Alors qu'ils allaient simplement voir Potter et les Weasley, tout les deux, ensemble.

Quoique à vrai dire… Il avait assez hâte de voir leurs têtes surprises…

Il reporta son regard sur Hermione qui, après un énième soupir stressé, se décida enfin à frapper à la porte de la petite maison.

« Hermione, la salua chaleureusement Molly.

Puis elle aperçut l'homme à ses côtés.

_ Severus… quelle… surprise, balbutia-t-elle.

_ Molly, la salua-t-il.

_ Et bien, euh… entrez. Hermione, ma chérie, les garçons sont au salon.

_ Oh euh… d'accord.

Elle resserra sa main sur celle de Severus et l'entraîna vers le salon.

Sept paires d'yeux braquées sur elle. Un air incrédule. Une longue minute de silence.

Et puis Harry qui se décida à la prendre dans ses bras :

_ Je le savais bien, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en souriant.

Puis :

_ Professeur, le salua-t-il.

_ Potter, répondit Severus avec un signe de tête.

Non, décidément, se dit Severus, ce n'était même pas drôle.

Il grimaça.

Potter le prenait trop bien.

Mais un coup d'œil à Hermione qui souriait à ses amis, et il oublia toute déception.

Son sourire était bien trop contagieux.

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« Ecoutez d'où ma peine vient » **...


	28. Ecoutez d'où ma peine vient

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**ECOUTEZ D'OÙ MA PEINE VIENT**

.

De tout ce qui lui était arrivé par le passé, rien n'était beau.

Cela n'avait été qu'une interminable lutte.

Une lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, une lutte contre lui-même, mais surtout une lutte contre ses sentiments.

Pendant près de vingt ans il avait dû réprimer chacun de ses sentiments et les enfouir au plus profond de lui-même.

Parce que chaque sentiment identifiable aurait été autant d'armes prêtes à se hisser contre lui.

Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas, laisser voir ses sentiments.

Alors il avait appris à les dissimuler. A tout garder pour lui.

Et puis Hermione était arrivée.

Hermione…

Elle lui avait appris la beauté de la vie.

Elle lui avait appris ce que c'était que de se sentir vivant.

Hermione lui avait appris la vie.

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« An ocean of memories » **...


	29. An ocean of memories

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**AN OCEAN OF MEMORIES**

.

A moitié cachée derrière la porte de la salle, Hermione observait le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Severus.

« Le sortilège du Patronus permet d'appeler à soi un Patronus, une créature fantomatique qui prend la forme d'un animal, différent pour chacun et… qui peut changer au cours d'une vie.

Il s'arrêta et regarda sa baguette quelques secondes, avant de reprendre.

_ Il est l'incarnation matérielle de pensées positives, ce qui lui permet ainsi de repousser un Détraqueur.

Il balaya d'un regard la classe.

_ Je suppose que personne ne peut me dire comme produire un Patronus…, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse en fixant les élèves. Décevant…

Hermione retint un rire.

Il n'avait absolument pas changé, et les élèves avaient l'air terrifiés.

_ … et prononcez la formule « Expecto Patronum ! », en gardant en tête le souvenir heureux que vous aurez choisi.

Il baissa un instant les yeux, et prononça :

_ Expecto Patronum ! »

Une petit mouton de fumée blanche sortit du bout de sa baguette et gambada joyeusement.

Hermione sourit.

Son Patronus n'était plus une biche à l'image de Lily Evans.

Severus était libre désormais, comme son Patronus.

Hermione sentit une bouffée de joie l'envahir.

Il avait mis de côté et ses démons et son passé.

Après tant d'années à survivre, Severus vivait, tout simplement.

.

* * *

Prochaine étape : **« Le ciel dans une chambre » **...


	30. Le ciel dans une chambre

**« LA SEULE QUI LUI AIT APPRIS L'ESPOIR. »**

* * *

**LE CIEL DANS UNE CHAMBRE**

.

Il somnolait légèrement lorsqu'il entendit sa femme remuer doucement.

« Severus… », murmura-t-elle tout doucement et d'une voix endormie.

Severus.

Une des ces choses merveilleuses qu'il aimait chez Hermione, c'était notamment qu'elle l'appelait Severus, et ne lui donnait pas de ces surnoms atrocement mièvres, et guimauves à souhait.

Hermione l'appelait tout simplement Severus.

Et après des années à a voir été désigné comme Rogue, Snivellus, la terreur des cachots, et le bâtard graisseux, il appréciait.

Juste Severus lui convenait admirablement bien.

A ces pensées, Severus fit quelque chose d'extrêmement inhabituel : il esquissa un sourire. Avant de se blottir tout près d'Hermione.

.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
Merci de m'avoir lue tout au long de cette histoire et merci beaucoup pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissées tout au long de cette histoire ! Merci tout particulièrement à **Lisou'** (**Kimmy Kiwi**) et puis, dans le désordre, à **Khalie**, **Doun**, **Nanmeoh**, **Elialys**, **Cha Darcy**, **nofal**, **Eileen19**, **xMaladictx**, **Jane**, **Maude**, **Lucrecia Snape**, **Bérénice**, **takada87**, **Maha1959**, **Diox Veriteae**, **Elmorath**, **Ste7851**, **Dyane**, **BlackClaire**, **Kaali Oppenheimer**, **Alatariel Melawen**, **lujale3**, **hatorigirl**, **Aurélie**, **lumibd** ...

Cissaspae.


End file.
